Fianna Fantine
by Roxana Vulturi
Summary: Inglaterra La Historia de una Nephilim


**Inglaterra 1247. **

_Fianna, Lamento Haberos Causado Tantos Problemas. Tal vez Todo Lo que Me Ha Pasado es Un Simple Karma que se Ha regresado Cobrando Las Acciones de Mi Pasado. Seguramente Os Pienses que Soy Un Cobarde por Haberos Abandonado a Ti y a Tu Madre y Sera Muy difícil Cambiaros de Opinión. No Os Culpo de Nada. Acepto Mi total Culpa de Mis Acciones que No Fueron Las Correctas. Pero Quiero que Sepaís Que A las 2 Personas que Más Amo en Todo el Mundo son Tu & Tu Madre. Siempre estaréis en Mi Corazón y Nunca Saldrán De Allí. Tenlo por Seguro. Y por Lo Tanto No Dudeis Ni una Sola Vez Todo El Inmenso Cariño que Siento Por Vosotras. Si Dijera que Las Amo Sería Falso… Lo que Siento Por Vosotras Superan Los Límites del Corazón. Lamento Tanto que este Sea el Único Contacto que Tengamos. Porque Aunque Sea Difícil Para Mí, Ahora Te escribo con Lágrimas en los Ojos que esto es una Despedida y Me duele en el Fondo del Corazón Saber que Nunca Nos Veremos, Mi Dulce Niña. Pero Como Te dije al Inicio Nunca Dudeis Todo el Cariño que Te Tengo, Hija Mia. Confió en que Tu Madre Sepa Orientarte Acerca de Tu Vida, Tal vez Ya sepas que Tu No eres Una Niña Normal. Siempre Fuiste Especial… y Siempre Será Así. Mi Dulce Ángel._

_Atte.- Tu Padre; __Malaqu__í__as._

La Joven Apretó La Carta Entre sus Manos, Sin Causarle Ningún Daño al Papel. Aquella Carta que Tan Valiosa Posesión era, y que tanto tiempo Había Estado Guardando. Aquella Carta que Había Llegado Tarde. Después de la Muerte de Su Madre y la Única Señal de que Tenía Un Padre. Aquella Carta que Lograba Siempre Arrebatarle Lágrimas de los Ojos, cada vez que la Leía y Siempre le Inspiraba Una Fuerza Necesaria Para Seguir Su Camino. Solo Habían Pasado 2 Años de la extraña Llegada del Papiro Con Letra Preciosa, Incluso Para el Más Destacado Poeta, En La Cuál Describía Poco Pero a la Vez Mucho. Para ese entonces, Antes de que la Escrito Callera en sus Manos en el Año de 1245, Ella ya Conocía Parte de su Pasado… Sabía que No Era Del Todo Humana, Si No Una Singular Combinación; Ángel- Humano o Nephilim Como La Había Llamado Su Madre Antes De Morir.

Con Un Ligero Suspiro Guardo La Carta, en Aquél Baúl De Cedro Pulido que Contenía Sus Mayores Tesoros y Volvió a la Tarea de Investigar Quién Era y Donde Se Encontraba Su Padre;Malaquías. Sabía que Tardaría Un Tiempo Considerable, Pero no Le Importaba.

**Inglaterra XVIII**

La Joven De Cabellera Dorada Miró Por Última Vez Aquél Cuchillo de Singular Belleza que Sostenía con Fiereza en Sus Níveas Manos. Varios Sentimientos se estaban Encontrando entre Sí. Mientras su Rostro se Crispaba de un Dolor que Reinaba en Su Ser. La Verdad Estaba Cerca de ella, Solo A unos cuantos Pasos Para Poder Conocerla, Al Fin Todo ese Tiempo Que Había Pasado Daría Frutos. Aquél Pensamiento Le Saco Una Sonrisa De Suficiencia a la Joven. Acto Seguido Aupó Su Vista Encontrándose con La Mirada de su Interlocutor.

– ¿Qué Os Piensas Hacer Ahora, Fianna? Tengo Una Embarcación De Vuestro Lado y Una Tripulación Animada a Participar a Una Odisea Llena Riesgos y Emociones. – Mencionó Con Tono Jubiloso Mientras en Sus Ojos Cobrizos Aparecía Un Brillo especial.

–Fabuloso, Jean. Llámalos, Os Quiero Mañana a Primera Hora en el Puerto. Embarcaremos Cuando Salga el Sol– Dicho Esto La Joven Nephilim Empuñó Nuevamente El Arma De Punzo Para Después Guardarla en Una Vaina Acolchonada que Colgaba con elegancia de su Cintura. Acto Seguido Se Levantó de la Mesa, Para Salir con Súbita Gracilidad y Pasos Firmes De Aquél Bar de Cuarta Sin Volver la Mirada Atrás.

A Fuera del Local, El Ambiente Contrastaba Con Su Gozo. El Viento Soplaba Con Intensidad Logrando Mover las Copas de los Árboles, Como Si Se tratara De una Danza Exótica que Iba al Compás de La Sinfonía Creada Por la Ventisca. Mientras las Nubes Agoreras Avisaban El Comienzo de Una Tormenta Volviendo el Común Cielo Celeste en Una Profunda Penumbra. Al Paso de unos Segundos La Brisa Comenzó a Hacerse Presente, Con el Suave Repiqueteó De las Gotas al Caer Sobre La Calle Desnuda Que se Extendía Enfrente Suyo. La Joven Se Llevó Ambas Manos a su Cazadora Para Después Comenzar a Caminar Sin Importar que La lluvia La Cubriera Con Su Frio Manto.

Varios Pensamientos Se Arroyaban Entre Si Por La Velocidad En La que Surgían En Su Mente. Principalmente La Muerte de Su Madre; Helena Fantine y La desaparición De Su Padre el Cuál Poco a Poco Lograba Recabar Pistas y estaba Segura que Lo Encontraría. Costará lo que Costará.

Los Finos Rayos Del Sol Asomaban Con Delicadeza, Acariciando Cálidamente La Piel De los Piratas que se encontraban Reunidos En la Embarcación. Unos Pasos Resonaron En La Madera Pulida De la Cubierta Dejando Entrever a La Capitana de la Falúa. Una Espada Relucía Guardada Finamente en su Vaina Abajo de una Chaqueta Negra Pero Aun Así llena de Suciedad. Todos Los Presentes guardaron Silencio Instantáneamente al Verla.

Caballeros… La Hora de Zarpar ha Llegado ¿quereis Oro? ¡Lo Tendreis A Manos Llenas! ¿Quereis Riqueza? ¿Quereis Poder? En Un Futuro No tendrán Ni Siquiera En Donde Guardar ¡Tanto! –La Joven Comenzó a Caminar Con Pasos Sinuosos Por la Cubierta – Pero De Una Vez Os Digo… Este Viaje es Para Los Valientes… Para Los que están Dispuestos a Arriesgar Todo… y Dentro de un Tiempo se Verán Recompensados. No Os Digo que Vivireis, Tal vez Varios Mueran… Pero son Riesgos Que se deben Correr. Si No Os Arriesgais No Podreis Ganar. Ahora Os Digo Una Cosa… Si No Teneis La Valentia, La Voluntad De Asumir Todo Tipo de Odiseas Os Invito a Abandonar Mi Nave. ¡Esta Nave Debe estar Libre de Cobardes! Entonces… ¿Quién está Conmigo? – Gritó a La Vez que Empuñaba Su Espada & La Levantaba Con Gesto Victorioso. Esa Acción Tuvo Una Reacción Favorable en la Tribulación La Cuál se Levantó en Gritos De Aceptación. La Joven Asintió y Con La Misma Gracilidad Se dirigió a su Camarote. Indicando que El Viaje Daba Comienzo.

Apenas Habían Pasado 15 Noches Desde La Partida. El Día Daba Comienzo, Con La Iluminación Del Astro Rey que Entraba por las Rendijas de la Ventana. Alumbrando Con Sutileza el Reducido Espacio que la Joven Capitana Tenía como Aposento. Fianna se encontraba Sentada Tras Una Mesa que Ocupaba como Escritorio y Un Mapa que señalaba Lo Necesario Para Su Viaje. Trazaba con Concentración Rutas que creía eran Básicas en Su Viaje. Segundos Después Unos Toques Resonaron Levemente en La Puerta De Madera Levemente Podrida. Se Trataba de Jean, Su Fiel Compañero y Mejor Amigo Podría Decirse. Aquél humano Al que Había Confiado Ciegamente Sus Mayores Secretos Al Igual que la Causa Del Inmenso Interés De Surcar El Océano Sin Descansar.

Con Un Ágil Movimiento Abrió la Puerta a la Vez que Una Sutil Sonrisa Decoraba Las Facciones de su Perfilado Rostro.

Jean, ¿Sucede Algo? – Mencionó Sin Interés Aparente en la Voz, Mientras Volvía A Su Antigua Posición.

Nada… Dejando De Lado que La Tripulación Comienza a Desesperarse al No Ver Resultados… Ya Sabes, Lo Típico. – Sonrió Sin Humor a la Vez que Agregaba Con Un Ápice de Ironía – Solo Un Ligero Motín.

¿Está Solucionado? – La Mirada de la Nephilim Se Ensombreció A la Vez que Su Mandíbula Comenzaba a Tensarse Suavemente – Creo que es Hora De Tomar Nuevas Medidas…

Por Ahora, No te Puedo Asegurar Cuanto Tiempo Duré Su Calma. – Sonrió Ladinamente – ¿Sabes, Fianna? He Escuchado De Una Bruja…. Tal Vez Pueda Serviros de Ayuda. Dicen… que es Casi Igual de Buena que la Bruja de Endor. Faltaría Comprobarlo. Su Nombre es _Mother Shipton._

Sabeis Perfectamente que estoy Dispuesta a Comprobar Lo que Sea Necesario, No importa el Riesgo que esto Impliqué…

Fabuloso… Fijaré Rumbo. – Dicho esto el Joven Salió a encontrarse con la Desconforme Marinería para Trazar Nueva Orientación.

No tardaron Mucho en Arribar Puerto de Knaresborough Inglaterra, Donde Se Suponía que Encontraría Gran Ayuda Para Su Búsqueda. Aunque No Fue Sencillo, ya que La Guardia De La Reina estaba Cerca. Así que escondieron el Barco y Viajaron el Tramo Faltante en Lanchas y a Pie, Dejando a Cargo Parte de la Tripulación y Solo Unos Cuantos Bajaron Con La Joven Guerrera.

Jean Hizo Un Gesto de Reconocimiento Al Vislumbrar La Pequeña Caverna que Tenía La Bruja como Casa. Siguieron Derecho Hasta Posarse Cerca de Una Puerta que Se Abrió al Instante, Sin Dejar Esperar Ni Siquiera Los Mínimos Segundos Reglamentarios. La Joven Medio Ángel Sin Dudar Al Igual que su Acompañante, Penetraron La Morada Seguidos De Varios Pasos Vacilantes Por Parte de sus Aliados.

La Caverna era Fría, Solida y Oscura. Se Podía Sentir la Humedad Fluir En El Aire, Incluso eso Causaba Cierta Dificultad Para Respirar. La Penumbra Parecía Tragar a Cada Silueta que Adentraba a Su Interior. Ningún Halo De Luz se Asomaba, Ningún Ápice De Vida. Todo Allí Parecía Muerto. Conforme Avanzaban Podían Sentir Bajo Sus Pies Una Presencia, Parecida a la Tela Mojada llena de Basura y Hojas. A Lo Lejos Visualizaron Una Capa de Humo verde que se Explayaba Hasta Llegar a los Limites de la Cueva, Inmediato Se Dirigieron Hacía Ella. Al Llegar Se encontraron Con Un Salón Igual al Exterior, Lo que lo hacía Diferente era Unas Cuantas Mesas Dispersadas Entre Sí, Que Contenían Grandes Frascos de Varias Sustancias Irreconocibles, Acompañadas De Algunos Libros o Telas llenas de Mugre. En El Centro, De Aquella Habitación Estaba Un Caldero, Viejo, Grande y Lleno de Cochambre que emanaba aquel Color Esmeralda Tan Radiante. A Lado Había Una Anciana. De unos 65 Años de Edad, Con Arrugas en El Rostro y Unos Ojos Verdes que Hacían Juego con el Color Esmeralda que Procedía de Aquél Perol. No Media Mucho, Tal vez 1.60 Por Mucho. Al Momento en que Nos Miró, Palabras Surgieron de su Boca.

–Al Fin Han Llegado… Tardaron, Jóvenes Viajeros. Sabía que Su Viaje Iba a Ser Arduo, Pero No precise Cuanto… Me Sorprenden, Más Tu… Fianna Fantine. – Soltó Con Palabras Cansadas y Arrastradas.

Mother Shipton… Supongo que Ya entrevé La Causa de Nuestra Visita. – La Mitad humano, Trató De Sonar Segura. Algo que No le Salió Muy Bien, Por Alguna Razón, La Presencia de Aquella Bruja le Era Difícil de Soportar.

Si, Si… No tengo la Menor Duda de lo que Quieres… – Sonrió Con Malicia – Ahora Presta Atención que No Pienso Repetirlo… Cuando Terminé, Quiero que Todos Ustedes Salgan de Mi Morada Sin Dudar.

Tiene Mi Palabra.

La Hechicera Sonrió Más Para Si Mientras Levantaba Ambos Brazos y Los Extendía al Aire. Su Rostro Reflejaba Una Expresión Ausente y Concentrada. Casi Al Segundo Una Oleada De Aire Fresco Entró, Envolviendo En su Ventisca a la Longeva a la cuál Parecía Salir Un Ligero Resplandor Rojo de Su Cuerpo. De Pronto Comenzaron A Resonar Palabras que Hacían Eco entre las Paredes. Shipton estaba Recitándolas.

_Y en alguna lejana - distante tierra__  
><em>_algunos hombres – Está Lo que La_

_Joven Busca Sin pesar, 2 Dagas Gemelas_

_Sin Igual._

_Un feroz Heraldo cruzará La Isla  
>tres veces antes de que la Tierra muera.<br>La humanidad temblará y estará aterrada  
>por los Cantos de esta profecía<em>

_Y las aguas que inundan se abalanzan__  
><em>_e inundan las tierras con tal estruendo__  
><em>_que los hombres se arrodillan en el pantano__  
><em>_y gruñen a sus congéneres_

_Quienes sobrevivan esta calamidad continuarán__  
><em>_y comenzarán la Búsqueda de la Verdad.__  
><em>_Pero no será en las mismas tierras__  
><em>_sino en lechos oceánicos, sólidos, secos y desnudos_

_Ahora es Tiempo de Encontrar  
>Algo más Sencillo Pero Singular<em>

_Un Vademécum que Se Perdió_

_y Solo los Valientes de Espíritu, Lograran Hallar_

_Y con Sus Hechizos y Conjuros a Cualquiera Podrás Invocar._

Al Finalizar Mother Shipton Cerró Ambas Palmas Creando El Sonido de Un Aplauso Para Después Abrir Lentamente Sus ojos y Mirar Con Los Iris Envenenados a Fianna quién Estaba Frente A ella. La Joven Pirata Comprendía que Era Hora de Cumplir Su Pacto, Tenía que Marcharse Conforme La Recitación De la Bruja. Sin Aclaración De Dudas, Sin Más Preguntas. Ese Había Sido El Trato.

El Camarote Se encontraba Solo Con 2 Tripulantes Dentro. Con Jean y Fianna quién trataba de Descubrir El Sentido de Las Palabras de la Hechicera. Cada verso, Cada Vocablo. Resonaba Con Fuerza en Su Mente pero La Lógica Aún Se Veía Lejana. La Joven Suspiró Con Frustración ¿Por qué le Era tan Difícil Encontrar Sentido a Lo que Había Escuchado?. Al Parecer El Humano Se Percató De Aquél Suspiro Tan Poco Común de su Colega, Porque Habló Casi Inmediatamente

Yo Pienso Qué, Sobre las Dagas Gemelas No Debeis Preocuparos Mucho. – Miró a su Acompañante quién le Fulmino Con La Mirada – Lo que Digo es que Vos, Ya Poseais Una De Ellas… Tal vez Os Recuerdes Aquella Daga de Singular Belleza… Con Runas Inquebrantables y Perfectas.

¿Creeis que Sea Eso Lo que Buscamos? – Preguntó Conformé Sacaba la Daga de su Estuche, Desenvolviéndola Con Suavidad.

Lo que Veo es que Esta Daga, Como Mencionó Aquella Bruja. Casualmente Necesita Un Alma Gemela… y Algo Me Dice… que es Lo que Necesitamos.

Ahora La Pregunta es ¿Dónde encontrarla?

Pregunta Incorrecta, Fianna…. Prueba Otra Vez.

¿Dónde… Hayamos los Heraldos?

Existe Una Leyenda… Una Isla Secreta, Subterránea Llena de Aquellos Monstruos – Se Acercó Con Gesto Cómplice – De Donde Nadie ha Logrado Salir… Pero Eso No Significa que No Sea Posible Hacerlo…

…_Avalón… _– Susurró La Mitad Ángel Completando La Frase del Joven, quién Solamente Asintió Con Una Sonrisa De Suficiencia En Su Rostro.

Los Capitanes Salieron A Popa a Toda Prisa, Dando Órdenes de Un nuevo Rumbo. Varios No Conocían A Donde Se Dirigían, Otros Se Aventaron Por la Borda al Escuchar el Nombre Que Según ellos Era Maldito y Todo Aquél Que lo Nombrará quedaba Hechizado y Lleno de Malos Augurios. Los Jóvenes Gobernantes de la Nave, No hicieron Caso Alguno a Aquellos Que Abandonaban La Embarcación. Ellos Seguirían, Aunque Estuvieran Solos.

Bien… Han Sido Todos Los Cobardes Que Abandonaron El Navío, ¿O Aún Faltan? – Preguntó De Modo Socarrón – Todo Aquél Que Quiera Irse… Adelante. Como Dije Desde Un Principio, No quiero Miedosos en Mi Nave. – Dicho Esto Se Giró Con Aire Majestuoso Hacía Su Recinto.

Se Tardaron 3 Puestas de Sol en Llegar A Su Destino. Tal Como Lo Conocían, La Isla Se encontraba Cubierta de Una Densa Neblina Que Ocultaba Sus Raíces y Provocaba Varios Escalofríos a Quienes Le Miraran De Frente. Era Como Ver la Muerte Misma Pero Sin Sangre y Las Heridas de Batalla que Generalmente Se Producían. Aun Así No Dejaron que Aquello Los Aterrara y Los Hiciera Cambiar de Decisión en Su Búsqueda. Pasados Unos Momentos Arribaron En la Playa, La Cuál Presentaba Un Suave Golpeteo de Las Olas Cerca de la Arena Que Con Gran Esfuerzo Pretendía Alcanzar. La Marea era Suave Por Lo tanto La Brisa Marina Apenas y Se Sentía. También Las Nubes Agoreras Se desplazaban Con Delicadeza Haciendo Juego con La Niebla De la Isla y Ocultando Todo a Su Paso. En este Caso No Se Podía Fiar de La Vista, Solo De los Ruidos que Emanaban Del Pequeño Tramo de Tierra Rodeado Por Agua.

Cuando Bajaron, La Brisa Helada que Anunciaba El Avecinamiento de Una Tormenta Golpeó Con Fiereza el Rostro De la Mitad Ángel A La Vez que Un Estruendo Hacia Retumbar Cada Parte del Islote. Incluso Pareció Ser Impresión de la Joven que Notó Como A Lo Lejos Las Copas de los Árboles Revoloteaban Entre Sí. Seguramente Por Un Fragor Inmenso. Pensó.

No Sabía Cuantas Criaturas Conviviesen en Aquél Lugar, ni que Tan Letales Podrían Resultar y De Cierta Forma se Sintió Culpable De Haber Sido La Responsable de Traer a Un Conjunto de Hombres a lo Cuál Sería Su Muerte Segura. Seguidamente Agitó la Mano delante Suyo, Como Si esa Acción Pudiera Eliminar Aquél cargo De Consciencia. No Lo hizo. Sin Más, Dando Un Arrepentido Suspiro y Avanzando Con Trompicones Hacía Los Demás. Dio Un mensaje Con Voz Suave Pero Autoritaria.

No Obligaré a Nadie a Ir… el Que Desee acompañar, Bienvenido Sea. Todos Los Demás Podeis Regresar a Bordo. – Sin terminar de Hablar de Giró y Comenzó a Caminar Hacía La Penumbra de la Isla, La Cuál Pareció tragársela Por Completo. Algunos Hombres la Siguieron, Pero La Mayoría Se quedó en el Barco.

La Isla No Tenía Un Clima Cálido, Era Todo lo Contrario. Estaba Rodeada De Árboles de Todos los Tamaños y Formas pero Ninguno Coincidía. Parecían Todos Iguales pero a la Vez Diferentes, Como Si estuviesen Condenados a Estar Allí por Siempre. No Había Sol, Solo Bruma que Dificultaba el Paso, Era Como Si les quisiesen Poner una Barrera Apropósito Para evitar Llegar a su Cometido. De vez en Cuando Se escuchaban Gritos Desgarradores, pero Solo eran Un Simple eco que Formaba el Mismo Ambiente y Hacía Devolver las Ondas de los que Antes Habían estado Allí.

¿Cuánto Crees que Falta Jean? – Preguntó La Joven Con tono Abatido Pero Aun Así Con Una Pizca de esperanza.

Él ya Sabe que estamos Aquí… y a lo que Venimos… – e Instantáneamente como Para Dar Valor a Sus Palabras se escuchó un Grito Lleno de Rabia, Dolor y Fuerza, como Si La Misma Tormenta que Se Acercaba Hubiera Producido Aquél Sonido Tan Cerca de Ellos. – Vamos… ha comenzado el Juego. – Dicho esto, todos los Piratas Echaron a Correr en Dirección al Sonido.

Mientras Trataban de Mantener Todos el Mismo Paso, Hacía el Sobrenatural Sonido que Minutos Antes Había Desgarrado sus Oídos. Varios De los Acompañantes de La Joven de Brechas Doradas como el Sol, Se detuvieron Sorpresivos Al Ver Dentro y a Orillas de un Pequeño Lago Mujeres de Singular Belleza.

Era Un Riachuelo Verdoso Rodeado de Tupida Vegetación y Matojos Leñosos, que Cubrían Buena Vista del Agua. El Agua era Límpida y Pura, Perfecta Para Bañarse Dentro. Incluso Desprendía Un Agradable Aroma y Decoraba a la Perfección el Centro del Boscaje, Quedaba Adherida al Pasto y sin importar el Cielo Gris que tenía Arriba Suyo, El Arroyo Contaba con Su Propio Brillo que Hacía que el Agua Pareciera Viva. Dentro de Aquél Poblado Acuático Unas Mujeres Con Belleza Sumamente Etérea y Un Cuerpo Delicado Cantaban Con Voz Dulce Una Melodía perfectamente Estructurada que Inundaba Aquél Ambiente y Atraía a los Más Curiosos Forasteros Hacía Ellas.

Una Sonrisa Hermosa Se delineó en los Labios de las Jóvenes que Se encontraban cerca del Lago, Al Ver que Unos Viajeros Las Admiraban. Instantáneamente Unas Risas Divertidas Brotaron Sustituyendo Aquella Perfecta Sinfonía a la Vez que Se Arrojaban al Agua Para Mirarlos Desde Dentro a la Espera de Que se les Acercaran. Un joven de Cabello Rubio Despeinado Fue el Primer en Acercárseles Con Sutileza y Un Gesto Afable en Su Sucio Rostro.

…Hola… Me Llamo Calev…¿Tú Cómo te Llamas? – Su Voz Sonó Nerviosa, Haciendo que Las Hadas grises de Las Aguas Rieran Nuevamente Divertidas.

Me Llamo Dymphna – Se Acercó con Gracilidad Nadando Hacía Él – Pareces Un joven Valiente… Por No Decir Guapo – Nuevamente Las Xanas Soltaron a Reír – ¿Podría Hacerme Un favor Joven Guerrero? – Los Ojos De La preciosa Joven Se Abrieron Dejando entrever Un Ligero Brillo Con Matiz Entre Divertido y Amenazador.

Si.. Si..Cla.. – El Muchacho Tartamudeo en Responder Afirmativamente, Sin Embargo No terminó De Completar Su Contestación Al Sentir El filo de la Hoja de la Espada en Su Nuca.

Se Trataba de Fianna, Quién estaba Detrás de él Con La Punta de su Espada Rosando Su Rubia Cabellera y Su Mirada Posada Sobre la joven De Belleza Inigualable.

No Os Ocurra Decir Nada Más, Calev… Si Valorais Vuestra Vida, Será Mejor que Guardeis Silencio. Es Más… Yo que Tú, Me Alejaría de Aquí… Por Lo Visto Vuestras Nuevas Amigas No Tienen Unas Intenciones Del Todo Favorables… –Con Sutileza Se Interpuso entre las Xanas y él – Además… ellas Seguirán Con Su Canto… no Hay porque Interrumpirlas. Vámonos – La Mitad humano Dirigió Una Última Mirada Envenenada a Las Hadas de las Aguas y Se Giró para Retirarse con Su Grupo.

¿Qué Fue eso? – Preguntó Calev aún sorprendido a Jean.

Xanas… Hadas Grises del Agua, La tercera raza Creada. Suelen Engañar a Idiotas como Tú Para desencantarlas y Si No Les Sirves… te Matan. Así de Simple. Suerte Para Ti, que Fianna Sabe cómo Controlarlas… Si No, Ahora estarías Contando Peces Debajo de Aquél Lago. Suena Bonito ¿Verdad? – Respondió de Modo Socarrón El Interrogado.

Fianna Maldijo Por Lo bajo. Había Salvado A Un Acompañante Suyo pero eso Les Había Causado Perder el Rumbo, Ahora ¿Cómo Iban a encontrar al Heraldo?. Se Llevó Una Mano A su Sedoso Cabelló el Cuál Mesó Con Delicadeza Para Seguidamente Suspirar Con pesadez y Darse Cuenta del Alboroto que Había a su Espalda.

Un Señor Menudo, No Muy Alto. Exclamaba Que Ahora Todos Se Habían Perdido e Infundía Temor a los demás que se encontraban Bien. A Fianna Le recordó a un Esquizofrénico Con Alucinaciones. Sin dejar Pasar Más Tiempo Fue a su Encuentro.

Puedo Saber ¿Que Pasa Aquí? – Miró a Todos Fulminante. – Escuché Ruidos… ¿Hay Algún Problema?

¡Conoces el Problema! ¡Todos Moriremos! ¡Todos! ¡Nadie Tiene Salvación! Y Todo es Tu Culpa ¡Hija de Satanás!. – La Nephilim Dio Un Respingo Hacía Atrás al escuchar cómo le Había Llamado el Mortal.

¡Callad! No Teneis Pruebas de lo que Exclamas, Si Gustais Volved a la Nave. Los demás Continuaremos.

Fueron Sus Palabras Finales. Para Después Penetrarlo con La Mirada Mientras Esperaba Su respuesta. El Hombre Abrió la Boca Para Replicar pero en Eso, Unos Gritos Dolorosos Se escucharon a lo Lejos.

Era Su Embarcación, La Cuál estaba Siendo Azotada Por la Marea De Manera Estruendosa. El Agua Inundaba Toda la Cubierta Salvajemente, Llevándose Consigo Todo lo que encontrara a Su Paso. Las Olas Golpeaban Con Fiereza La Proa, La Popa y De todos Los Lados que fuesen Posibles, Hasta Lograr Su Objetivo; Hundir el Barco. Aun Así La Tormenta No Cesó, Sí No, Hasta que Cada Uno De los Tripulantes de Aquél Navío… Murió.

Cuando Perecieron Los Gritos Lamentosos, El Varón con el que estaba Discutiendo La Joven Desembucho su espada Contra Ella, Pero Aun Así, Fantine Fue Más Rápida & Desenvainó Su Arma con Elegancia haciéndolas Chocar. El Sonido Del Metal Resonó Como Un Chirrido Espantoso Entre El Follaje. Dando Como Iniciada La Pelea.

Sus Movimientos Eran Brucos Pero a la Vez Delicados, Como Si Se tratara De Una Danza. Para 2 Personas, en la Que Se Combinaba La Pasión y el Odio. Cada Vez que las Espadas, Se Besaban Entre Si La Tensión Aumentaba. Solo Un Paso en Falso… y Cualquiera de los 2 Podía Acabar con Lo que Muchas Veces esta Semana Había Visto; La Muerte.

El Instrumento Rozó Con Suavidad La Chaqueta De La Aventurera, Haciendo Un Ligero Desgarre en la Parte Frontal. Pocos Segundos Después, Como Si Fuese Parte de la Misma Pelea. Un Sonido Gutural Surgió Delante de ellos. Era el Mismo Fragor que habían escuchado Al Inicio. Lleno de Rabia, Dolor y Fuerza. Todos Levantaron la Mirada Para encontrarse Con Un Hombre Alto y Robusto, Como de 1,90 m. Con espalda Ancha y Brazos Poderosos. Sus Cabellos Eran Negros, Despeinados que Caían Con Fuerza Por el Contorno De su Rostro. Sus Ojos Eran Del Color Del Mar Antes de Una Tormenta o Como el Cielo Gris a punto de Descargar Granizo Sobre la Tierra. Su Matiz Tenía Un Color Ceniciento que Recuerda a Una Nube Fatídica

….Por Dannan … – Fue la Única Expresión De Asombro De la Joven Antes de Tirarse a la Tierra tratando de esquivar Un Golpe de Aquél Nuberu.

El Heraldo Al Mirar a Fianna Dio Otro Grito Lleno de Furia y Fuerza para después Señalarla Con El Dedo Índice de Manera Brutal y aventársele Para golpearla. Fantine Rodó Por El Lugar, Evadiendo Nuevamente el Golpe y por el Rabillo Del Ojo Pudo Visualizar Aquella Daga Que Tanto Buscaba.

El Juego Comienza… – Susurró Para Si, Las Palabras de Jean, a la Vez que lo Buscaba con La Mirada y En Secreto Se Comunicaban. Mientras Todos los Demás Huían Del Lugar

Ambos Se Dispersaron Por el Terreno, Tratando de Confundir Al Monstruo que Tenían Delante. Con Sus Espadas en mano y Una Expresión Retadora en el Rostro Se dispusieron a Atacar al Nurebu, Por Izquierda, Derecha. Tratando de Que Ni Un Golpe les Llegara.

Al Inicio Fue Difícil, Pero Ambos Contaban Con La Astucia Requerida Para Ganar. No Necesitaban Vencerlo, Eso era Más que Imposible. Los Heraldos Contaban Con Una Fuerza Sobrenatural, Capaces de Convertirse en Halcones Gigantes si Así Lo deseaban al Igual que Convocar a una Tormenta o los Rayos de Esta. Era Una Misión Suicida Tratar de Dominarlos pero Obtener Lo que Buscaban y Luego Salir Huyendo, era Un Plan Que Les Funcionaba. Por Lo Mientras.

Con Astucia y Una Agilidad Sorprendente Lograron Tomar La Daga Gemela que Tanto Necesitaban. Cuando Se Aseguraron que la tenían en la Mano, la Hora de Huir Había Llegado. Pero La Bestia Se Percató De Ello & Con una Mano Llena de Garras Trató de Golpear a la Nephilim. Jean Al Adivinar las Intenciones del Heraldo, empujó a Fianna con Suavidad, tomando su Lugar y Siendo él, el que Resintió el Golpe.

Fantine Se Quedó helada Ante Aquella Escena, Su Mejor Amigo La Había Salvado y Ahora él Se encontraba Tendido Con el Rostro Sucio, y el Cabello Revuelto. Una Mueca Crispaba Su Rostro Al Intentar Sonreír. A Lo Lejano, Se Podía Observar Correr al Heraldo en dirección Contraria, Dejando Solos a los 2 Aventureros. Ambos Desconocían La Razón De Su Huida y Tampoco Querían Averiguarla. La Joven Corrió Arrodillándose al Lado de su Colega.

Jean… que Has Hecho… – Trató De que Su Voz Sonara Suave a la Vez que Lo recostaba con Delicadeza Sobre Sus Piernas. Pudo Notar que Su Rostro Se encontraba Levemente empapado y los Cabellos Color Cobrizo que Poseía se le Pegaban Al Rostro, Al Igual que su Camiseta Blanca dejando distinguir su Formado Tórax. Sus Anchos Labios Estaban Partidos, pero Aun Así relucían en su pálida Piel. Fianna Se Dio Cuenta de Algo que Jamás Creyó Percatarse... Jean era Sumamente Atractivo. Demasiado Para Ser Un Humano. & Más Con Aquellos Ojos Color Miel que Ahora la Miraban Débilmente. Su Amigo Se Moría, no Sabía que Tan Letal podía Llegar A Ser el Golpe de Un Nuberu, & Ahora Lo estaba Descubierto….Te Daba La Muerte….

Fianna… Sigue… estas Cerca… Solo el Vademécum, Lo Lograras…

No… Jean… debes Mejorarte – Las Lágrimas Brotaban De sus Ojos, Aunque ella Trataba de Impedirlo. Eran Como Perlas que recorrían Su Mejilla y se perdían en su Barbilla.

No… Ambos Sabemos que Eso no es Posible… Mi Destino Ya está Escrito… – Rió Tratando de Suavizar las Cosas – el Tuyo Aún No… Puedes Completarlo…. Pero Antes Fianna quiero que sepas Algo… – Susurró con delicadeza a la vez que Tomaba La Mano de la Nephilim – Una Vez te Dije… que Daría Todo por Ti… No Hablaba Literalmente… Lo Decía de verdad… Fianna… Te… Quiero. – Musitó tratando de hacer que la Voz Sonará Fuerte pero Ambos sabían que era un Engaño. Acto Seguido Se levantó Con Mucha Dificultad y Fundió Sus Labios en un Corto, Pero Dulce Beso. Llenó de Sentimiento en el cuál dejaba relucir todo lo que sentía Por Ella. – Tal vez fui un cobarde al no decirlo antes… pero tenía miedo de perder tu Amistad… Ahora con la muerte de frente, creo que eso ya no importa. – Rió Sin Humor.

Tu Vivirás… Jean… Tu vivirás… – Fianna Apretó Su Mano entre las Suyas.

Sabes que no es Así…. – Suspiró antes de dedicarle una Última Sonrisa & Morir.

Conseguir Una Nueva Embarcación Sin Tripulantes le Resulto Mucho Más Sencillo De Lo que Imaginaba. No quería Meter a Nadie Más, Si es que eso Significaba Un Fallecimiento Seguro.

Tampoco tardó Mucho en Tocar Puerto en Wiltshire, Inglaterra. Donde Fonthill Abbey Le Esperaba.

El Lugar Era Inmenso. Tenía Un Estilo Gótico pero Majestuoso. La Misma Arquitectura de un Palacio, Con Varias Torres a los Lados y en la Parte Trasera. Una Puerta Gigantesca que Llegaba a la Mitad Con Una Punta y Una Cruz Inmaculada, Daba el Ligero Parecido a una Boca con Un Pico que Seguramente Tragaría a Cualquiera que Se Aventurara a Entrar en Ella. Había Muchos Ventanales en Forma de Pentágonos a los Lados. En Algunas Ocasiones Las Torres Llevaban Con ellas Balcones, Rectangulares y extensos. Todo el Castillo estaba Adornado con Bellos Ornamentos que Resaltaban entre Sí, y Parecían Darle Cierta Vida a las Paredes que Poseían Las Runas. En La Parte Central Resaltaba La Torre Más Alta que Simulaba Llegar Al Cielo, Donde Se Distinguían picos con Formas Fantasmales que A su Vez Formaban Un Octágono Aterrador Con Finos Hilos Entretejidos.

El Viento Soplaba Haciendo Mecer las Tupidas Copas de los Árboles de Un Lado a Otro. El Cielo Era Gris. Otra tormenta Estaría Cerca, Muy Cerca. Porque Las Gotas Ya Caían Sin Delicadeza Sobre La Ciudad. El Cabello de la joven estaba Despeinado a Causa de la Ventisca, Aun Así No Hizo el Menor Movimiento de Arreglarlo y Penetro Hacía la Iglesia. Siendo Tragada Por ella Al Instante.

La Joven De Brechas De Oro, Entró Sin Piedad, La Muerte de Su… De Jean Le Había Vuelto Más Fría y Ya Nada le Importaba Solo una Cosa; Su Muerte No sería Vana. Se encontró Con Varios Sacerdotes que Para ella Eran Unos Cínicos Mentirosos, Una Vida Llena de Pecados y Aun Así Vestían Con "Devoción". Eso Le Pareció Una Burla, Aunque Eso No Influyo en su Decisión De Matarlos. Así lo hizo. Después de entretenerse con Ellos Un Momento, Llegó Hasta la Torre Más Alta y Con Júbilo Sorprendente Atravesó el Umbral Quitando la Puerta de Su Camino Con Un Solo Golpe. En Frente de Ella Estaba Una Singular Vitrina De Cristal, La Luz se reflejaba Con Magnificencia, Creando Miles de Figuras Abstractas Muy Lozanas. Con Cuidado Alejó la Vidriera y Tomo el Vademécum como si se tratará de una Muñeca de Porcelana y Se pudiera Romper. Inmediatamente Una Sonrisa Decoró Sus Facciones Al Poseerlo. Ahora Tenía Todo Para Convocar al Ángel de Su Padre. Ese Pensamiento Hizo que su Sonrisa se ensanchara Aun Más.

Sin Dudarlo, Tomó el Libro en Brazos como Si Esta Vez se tratara de Un bebé al que debía proteger y Se dirigió Con Paso Decidido a Salir de aquella Habitación, Necesitaba Más espacio Para Comenzar el Ritual. Justo Cuando estaba Por Cruzar La Puerta, Una Luz Se lo Impidió Cegándola Un Momento. Cuando Abrió Los Ojos Pudo Notar Una Silueta Delante De ella. El Perfil Era Delgado y Delicado, Seguramente Pertenecía a Una Mujer. Poco a Poco La Luz se fue Aclarando, Dejando vislumbrar Mejor los Rasgos de la Joven. El Cabello era Igual Dorado Como el que Fianna Poseía y Le caía en forma de Cascada Por la Espalda, Sus Ojos De un Azul celeste Puro ,Al Igual que Su Tez Blanquecina, Tampoco Era Muy Menuda Pero Algo Alta. Fianna Pudo reconocer al Instante de qué Tipo de Ángel se Trataba.

La Querubín Sonreía De Forma Serena pero en el Iris De sus Ojos se Podía Notar Su preocupación y Compresión, Estaba Triste. Con Elegancia se Acercó a la Joven Nephilim y Puso Una Mano Sobre su Hombro.

Fianna… –Suspiró Antes de Proseguir. – Se Todo lo que Has Hecho…

¿Quién eres? – Preguntó Sin Más.

Me Llamo Brianda Abrain… y lo que Tienes en las Manos No te Pertenece… No Vengo por él, Pero Agradezco que lo Hayas Quitado de Aquellas Manos que No Merecían Poseerlo.

¿A qué Vienes?

Tienes que Saber la Verdad… – Sus Ojos Parecieron Aumentar de Misericordia

¿La … Verdad? Debo Saber Muchas Verdades… A ¿Cuál de Todas te refieres?

La Querubín Rió Sutilmente por su Respuesta antes de Contestar – La que Siempre Has estado Buscando…Sobre tu Padre. – Fianna Se tensó en Aquél Momento.

¿Lo Conoces?

Fue Un Gran Amigo Mío… Un Gran Ángel, Siempre Hacía Lo Correcto

¿Sabes dónde está?

No… Perdona… Fianna Te contaré Todo, Pero Antes quiero que me Prometas que Me dejarás Terminar. – La Joven Mitad Ángel Asintió Suavemente – Tu Padre, Malaquías, Era Un Ángel. Se Le Ordeno Proteger a Tu Madre y Ser Su Ángel Guardián… Con el Tiempo Ambos se enamoraron, Nosotros Les Dimos la Oportunidad de Dejar Las Alas Para Poder Vivir Feliz con Tu Madre. Él la Rechazó y Siguió Con Su Puesto… Al Poco Tiempo Tu Madre Salió embarazada. No Tardó Mucho en que El Consejo Del Cielo Se Enteró y Lo Restituyó. Ese Libro que tienes Ahora entre Tus Manos, El Vademécum de Ritzwhord es el Mismo En el Que Se Leyó Las Reglas y Con Esos Rituales que están Escritos Allí, Se convirtió a tu Padre en un Ángel Caído, Condenándolo a Vagar Por la Tierra el Resto de Sus Días…No Aguanto La Vergüenza que eso Implicaba y Se… – Miró a Fianna a los Ojos Antes de Decir la Última Palabra – … Asesinó. Lo Siento Mucho. – Bajó La Mirada, El Dolor que Sentía Era Real.

Fianna No Podía Creer las palabras de la Nephilim, Tanto que Las Lágrimas No Dieron Aviso de Aparición y Comenzaron a Rodar por sus Finas Mejillas dejando al Descubierto Su Vulnerabilidad. Eso No le Gustó a La Joven quién Apretó más el Códice a Su Pecho y echó a Correr escaleras Abajo, Hasta que No Pudo Más y Cayó de Rodillas en un Descanso. ¿Cómo Había Cambiado Todo en Un Segundo? . Las Palabras de la Querubín Calaban Hasta el Fondo a Fantine, Quién Sentía en ese Momento que Su Alma Se Deshacía en pequeños y Delicados Pedazos que al igual que ella se rompían Cada Vez Más, Al Igual que las Lágrimas que no Paraban De Desbordarse por sus Mejillas. Al Cabo de unos Minutos Brianda Apareció a lado Suyo.

Lamento Tanto, Todo esto… Nunca Debí De Haberos Dicho La Verdad… – La Ángel se Veía Arrepentida con Sinceridad.

No… Estoy bien… – La Mitad Humana Trató de Sonreír – Toma… el Vademécum Ritzwhord , Seguro lo necesitarás Ahora Más que Yo… – Se Lo Empujo con delicadeza y Brianda Lo Agarró al Instante

Lo Lamento… Creí que era lo mejor… Ahora veo que me Equivoqué.

La Joven Se levantó secándose las Lágrimas de los Ojos con La Manga de su Chaqueta Para después dedicarle una Sonrisa a La querubín – Estoy bien… Gracias, Brianda… Siempre quise Saber la Verdad y Ahora La Conozco… me Ahorraste Muchas Cosas, Si No funcionaba el Ritual iba a seguir intentándolo… y no sé hasta cuando lo dejaría, Ahora Gracias a Ti, Sé que todo eso Iba a Ser en Vano. Lamento… Todo.

No Hay Nada que Lamentar, Fianna. – Sonrió Con Serenidad – Me Alegra que estés Bien…

Mejor que Nunca.

Apropósito… Tengo Algo que Seguro Tu Padre Hubiera Querido Que Poseyeras. – Terminado la Frase La Ángel Sacó Un Arma De Punzo. El Cuchillo Era Resplandeciente Con Una Luz Tenue Pero Singular Para Su Clase. Este Contenía Otra Serie de Runas que Brillaban Un Poco Más que la Misma Hoja pero Sin Sobrepasar Para Lograr Lastimar el Ojo Humano. La Joven Lo empuño con Seguridad Hacía Enfrente – Metratón. – Dicho estas Palabras El Cuchillo Brillo Aún Más como Si Ahora estuviese Vivo Como Un Fuego Puro & Blanco. Reluciendo Aun Más sus Bellas Runas de su Contorno – Es un Cuchillo Serafín… úsalo Con Un Juicio Justo – Dicho esto, La Joven entregó el Cuchillo a Fianna y Salió, No Sin Antes Dar un Afable beso en su Mejilla. – Cuídate Mucho, Fianna

Después de que La Nephilim Salió de La Iglesia Gótica Con Paso Vacilante, Decidió Regresar a Su Navío Donde Zarpó Hacía Un Nuevo Rumbo… Con Una Nueva Tripulación… Nuevas Metas y Un Nuevo Cuchillo… en busca de su Futuro a lado de Su Siempre Acompañante; El Océano.


End file.
